


Certain Hope

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Children of Earth spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	Certain Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Children of Earth spoilers

Ianto said, "To end the tour - where we'll all end. The Torchwood morgue."

Martha, naively, asked, "For aliens?"

"Agents. Deep frozen. Waiting. With uncertain hope of resurrection..." An almost reverent moment. Then he looks at her, quirks a grin. "You never know. Give it a thousand years..."

Later, they watch the coffin lowered. Plain wood. Handfuls of dirt.

Gwen had told her. "Torchwood got his whole life. That's enough. He gets a proper funeral."

Martha's fresh from the crater. Power failed, vaults cracked, smells unmistakable.

She'd only looked away, and nodded.


End file.
